Wrong Number
by pluushie
Summary: Ino tries to set Sakura up on a blind date with Sasuke, but ends up messing it up messing up the number just a tad bit. Some may call it a serious error, but fate does work in the most interesting, ironic ways sometimes... /SasuHina Oneshot/


* * *

_I do not own Naruto._

_Okay, well here is a fantastical little SasuHina one shot that I wrote because I was bored and because… well, why not? I got the idea while I was talking on the phone with my friend, and I literally screamed in her ear and began chewing her out with my sudden epiphany. I don't think she'll be calling me anymore… xD So anyway, here it is! Please review, and I might come up with some more one shots… _

_--Wrong Number—_

_Fate works in the most interesting ways…_

"Sasuke, here's the number! Trust me, you'll love your blind date," said the blonde with a smile, holding out a piece of paper to an onyx-eyed teenager. He frowned at the number that was held out to him, narrowing his eyes. She smirked as he suddenly let out an aggravated sigh.

"Whatever, I'm not calling her back after we go out, just so you know," he replied, snatching the number from the girl's hand and turning away.

Ino smiled, walking away and flouncing back to her house, proud of her day's work. Little did she know that she hadn't given Sasuke Sakura's number, but someone else's…

-x-x-x-

Hinata was very normal by all means. Meaning she could understand the difference between a good looking guy and a guy that was just average. For example, she knew that Kiba was an average guy. She also knew for a fact that Uchiha Sasuke was _not _average. She understood this very well, and was wise enough to know that Sasuke was clearly off-limits.

Why was he off-limits, some may ask? Well that was simple. Sakura had her eyes on Sasuke. The two were practically destined to be together. Hinata knew this very well, and didn't dare try to tangle the fragile strings of fate. She would never. Well, until that night.

That night, she had been lounging around her apartment in her underwear and a thin tank top, trying to memorize her speech that he she had prepared for her class that she had the next day. So far, it sucked. She sighed, throwing the binder onto the couch and slumping in an armchair that was next to the phone.

Suddenly, the phone blared loudly, causing Hinata to shriek and jump to the other side of the living room, holding a green pillow. She gingerly peered over the pillow, face red from embarrassment. No one _ever _called her. There was no reason to talk to the shy Hyuga, so a phone call was just so foreign. Slowly, Hinata made her way towards the phone, carefully picking up the receiver.

After turning her head away to clear her throat, she muttered into the receiver, "Hello?"

"_So when and where do you wanna get picked up_," asked the person on the other end of the line. Hinata instantly paled. It was a _boy_. A _boy _was calling her. The guy suddenly spoke again, "_It's your blind date._"

She heard some annoyed muttering, but she ignored it. Someone calling her as her blind date? She turned bright red, glancing around nervously. It wasn't like anyone was in the apartment with her, but she had a feeling that someone set up. It must've been some practical joke that Sasuke was playing on her. But then again… he didn't even know her name.

Realization hit her like a rock. He must've gotten the wrong number. Feeling ridiculous, she sighed and spoke, "Sorry… I… um, think you have the wrong number."

"_What are you, stupid? It's a blind date, so I'm not supposed to know who you are. So just answer the question; where and when do you want to get picked up,_" he questioned once more, annoyance lacing his words.

Well! She hadn't expected him to be so… so _rude. _Hinata had promised herself that she would never let anyone take her down again. She had brilliant friends that helped her with her insecurity, and she had assured them that she could stand up for herself. So, she thought, she'd get her revenge.

Smiling as she calculated a perfect plan, she replied as sweet as she could, "Oh, d-do forgive me… Well, since you ask… you can pick me up at… um… the movies… you know the one b-by the Konoha mall in half an hour?"

"_Whatever… you better be there. And quit stuttering,_" he muttered, hanging up. Hinata smiled as she put down the receiver on the base unit, sinking into the sheets.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke glared at his cell phone. Damn woman. Making him drive all the way to the other side of the damn city just to pick her up? Women. Rolling his eyes, he stuffed his phone in his pocket and then pushed off the poll. He had been walking around the park and had decided to call his "blind date". Ino, setting him up on a blind date.

He had no idea why he agreed. Was it because he was bored? Probably. He hadn't gone out on a date in a couple of months, actually.

Well now that he had said he would, he'd have to go on the date with the random woman. He rolled his eyes, and began making his way to the side of the street. He signaled a taxi over, and a yellow car stopped in front of him. He opened the door, and then sat down in the back seat. He leisurely handed money to the driver.

"Konoha theatre," he said shortly. The bald man nodded, grinning cheekily and flicking the little charm that he had hanging from the mirror. The car sped off.

The ride was long, uneventful, and very boring. Sasuke didn't make any attempt to converse with the bald driver and vice versa. Instead, Sasuke stared out the window, taking out his phone. He dialed the number of his blind date. He knew that women took forever to get ready, so he'd call her to make sure that she was fast.

"_H-hello?_" she muttered into the phone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Perfect, some stuttering bimbo for a blind date. "You better not take three hours to get ready."

"_I won't,_" she said, sounding a little taken aback. Sasuke wanted to groan. She was sensitive, too? What the hell was Ino thinking when she set him up with this girl?

"Well be there on time," said Sasuke, closing his phone.

Once he arrived at the theatre, he looked around for a girl. There wasn't anyone in sight. He growled under his breath, scowling and narrowing his eyes. Where the hell was she? He took out his phone again, dialing the number of the girl again. He just growled more when she didn't answer.

Shoving his hands and phone in his sweater pockets, he grumpily waited outside of the theatre.

-x-x-x-

Hinata rolled her eyes as the phone rang, and she shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth as she watched the soap opera. She wasn't usually a big fan of them, but she was bored. There was nothing to do. And it was pretty good so far.

She gasped as the lead woman slapped her husband, "_I was just not good enough for you, was I?_"

"_I love you… I love you more than anything in the world… she… she came onto me… you know that I used to love her!_" the husband argued.

The woman sobbed harder, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "_I'll always be second to her! Always! It's always about her and comparing me to her because I'm just not good enough! Is that it? Is it because she's everything I'm not?!_"

The husband tried to step towards her, but she back away, sobbing more. The husband frowned, "_… I love you so much… please… you've got to understand…_"

"_Understand what? That you can't forget her? That I'm… I'm nothing?!_"

Hinata spooned more ice cream in her mouth. It was getting really good! Also, it made her think about her life. Her sad little life all by herself. She watched as the husband walked up to his wife and engulfed her mouth with his.

Hinata smiled, feeling her eyes brimming with tears. It was official –she wanted a relationship. She wanted a guy to be that crazy about her. She _wanted _that. Hinata dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, listening to the theme music.

"_Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?_" sang the singer.

Hinata sighed, kicking out both of her feet and propping them on the edge of her coffee table, one foot crossed over the other. With a loud yawn, she changed the channel. Perhaps something else. She picked up the ice cream carton and peered inside. She had finished it all. She threw her spoon carelessly into the empty carton and placed it on the side table next to her land line phone.

She needed a boyfriend. It was getting a little pathetic. She was already what, twenty, and she hadn't even gone on a date yet? Pathetic! Still, she didn't know who to go out with. Naruto was just completely oblivious to the fact that she's been crushing on him for all these years, Kiba and Shino were her best friends, and Shikamaru and Chouji were taken. And Sasuke? Please, who'd even try?

The phone blared once more, and Hinata jumped. She glared at the phone for a few moments, and then picked it up, "H-hello?"

"_Where the hell were you?_" demanded a voice.

Hinata wanted to groan. Her blind date had finally figured out that she wasn't planning on showing up at all? "… I got… sick."

"_My ass. If you didn't want to go on the damn date than you should've told me_," said the guy in an annoyed tone.

She blinked. She didn't have to go on the date? Well… that was sort of sweet. "… Okay. Well, sorry… um. B-bye."

"_Bye_."

-x-x-x-

Ino was not happy. She stormed to Sasuke's apartment and barged in, "Sasuke! You didn't even go out with her!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had been in the process of making coffee and was pouring sugar, but since Ino had barged in, he was sure that he had put way too much. He grumbled as he sipped his coffee, grimacing when it was too sweet. "Ino, she"-

"No! I asked her last night and apparently you two didn't go out! Sasuke, it doesn't matter what the hell happened; you have to go out with her! Got that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. If Ino wasn't his best friend's girlfriend, he would not do what she said. "… Fine."

-x-x-x-

Hinata was eating her lunch of cup ramen. She was stirring the broth and noodles when the phone rang. She sighed, then stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the phone. She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"_We have to go out_."

She blinked. "I'm sorry, I th-think you have"-

"_It was just last week I called, moron. It's your blind date_," he said, sounding irritated.

Oh right, her blind date that called last week. "W-why do I have to g-go out with you?"

"_Why do you have to stutter? Just shut up and meet me at the ramen place as soon as possible. Got that? There's only one in the entire city, so don't you dare ask which one. And you better goddamn be there._"

He hung up right after. Hinata stared at the phone as if it had grown a head. So she had to go out with this guy? Well, she might as well. It's not like she had anything to do that day, anyway.

She put down the phone and walked towards her table. She quickly ate her ramen and then walked to her bedroom. She hadn't gone on a date in a while. She didn't really know what to wear. Well, in that soap opera last week that girl was wearing a dress and had her hair straightened. Well, Hinata didn't have to worry about having her hair straight since it already was. But now she had to find a dress…

Hinata opened her closet, pushing away the sweaters that she had and looking for a pretty dress. That dress that she wore that one date was really nice. The midnight blue one with spaghetti straps that came down to her knees. Where was it?

Once she found it, she pulled it out. A little bit too much cleavage, but maybe she could wear a sweater. She shrugged. She probably could wear a trench coat, since it was just a blind date. And the person that she was going out with probably would've cared less about how pretty she looked.

She changed into the dress and made her way to her washroom. She carefully applied silver eye shadow and lip gloss. She never liked to wear eye liner or mascara.

Once she was completely ready for her date, she left her apartment building and called out for a taxi. She opened the back door and then climbed into the back seat, panting. Running down the stairs wasn't fun. She told the driver the address, and told him to be quick.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke had just gotten into the taxi, and his phone was ringing. He grumbled the address the driver and flipped open his phone, "What?"

"_Where's your date?_" asked Ino.

"The ramen place. Why do you ask?" muttered Sasuke grumpily.

"_Because your blind date didn't know where it was. But now she does! She'll see you there, bye!_" said Ino, hanging up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, stuffing his phone in his pocket. Stupid woman. He had told her to not ask about it. Well, she must've been pretty scared if she got Ino to do it for her. He rolled his eyes.

Once he got to the restaurant, he realized that a pink haired girl was waiting at the door glancing around anxiously. That must've been her. He walked up to her, and she smiled brightly, "Hello, I'm Sakura! You're Sasuke, right?"

He narrowed his eyes. Why didn't she stutter? He decided that it wasn't important and followed Sakura into the restaurant. They got a nice table by the front window. Sakura fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously. Sasuke did have to admit that she was rather pretty, though he hadn't imagined the girl on the phone to be like _this_.

"So, Sasuke… how are you?" asked Sakura, smiling brilliantly once more.

He blinked, pressing his lips together, "… Fine."

Sakura nodded, still smiling. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. What was with her? She had just stood him up the other week and all of a sudden she was all peaches and cream, or whatever? Whacko woman, much. Maybe she had some sort of split personality. It just didn't seem like she was the person on the phone.

But then again, she knew who he was and seemed to be expecting him. So whatever, he thought. It was just one date.

-x-x-x-

Hinata rushed out of the taxi. She was in a foul mood at the moment. Her taxi driver had hit every single red light there was in the city. She forced a smile as she paid the elderly man, and then stepped out of the car and rushed inside the restaurant.

Upon entering, she glanced around to look for anyone that might've been her blind date. Suddenly she saw a couple that caught her attention –Sasuke and Sakura. She smiled. Finally, they were getting together!

Sakura looked up and saw her, and then waved wildly. Hinata smiled and waved back shyly. She was glad that she didn't miss them getting together!

-x-x-x-

"Who the hell are you waving at?" demanded Sasuke, turning around to see the shy girl waving. He realized that she was pretty with an innocent face, but was no doubt a beautiful woman. He pushed the thought away.

"Oh, that's Hinata. She's my friend, she's really shy…" Sakura said.

Something in the back of Sasuke's head clicked. He narrowed his eyes, "Sakura, do you stutter?"

"What? No, I don't stutter… why do you ask?" questioned Sakura, cocking her head to the side.

He narrowed his eyes. Well, it could've been crappy phone reception. Shrugging the thought away, he replied, "Nothing. Let's get this over with."

-x-x-x-

Hinata sat at the table, drumming her fingers against the surface. Where the hell was he? She checked her watch. It had been over an hour already. She grumbled under her breath, taking a long sip of her wine. She narrowed her eyes when she realized he could be getting her back for standing him up!

She frowned, glaring at the seat across from her, "… Ugh…"

She was so stupid! Of course he was going to try and get her back! That jerk was probably planning to embarrass her. Enraged, Hinata raised her hand, asking for the bill. Hinata paid for her wine and appetizer, and then left the restaurant. She walked in the chill, closing the opening of her trench coat. She couldn't believe that she fell for that!

Hinata called a taxi over, climbing inside the back seat. She told the driver the address of her apartment. As the car began to move, she buried her face in her hands. Her eyes began to sting. She was such an idiotic loser. How could she not suspect that he'd stand her up like that?

She couldn't help it. She began to cry softly.

Once the taxi stopped again, Hinata paid the driver and walked into her building. When she was inside her apartment, she quickly changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, washed up all the makeup and went straight to bed, face stained with tears.

-x-x-x-

Something was definitely off. Sasuke paced around his apartment, running his hands through his spiky hair the morning after his date. Sakura was pretty, but she was annoying. The girl on the phone wasn't annoying, but her stutter was. Sakura didn't stutter, the person on the phone did. Something wasn't right.

And plus… that shy friend of Sakura's… what was her name, Hinata… seemed to look more like what the girl on the phone would look like… ugh, damn it. He had no idea. There was only one thing he could do –call Ino and demand what the hell was going on.

He dialed Ino's number, "Ino, what's Sakura's phone number?"

"_Oh, you're going to call her back? I knew you'd love her"-_

"No, I don't. What's her number," asked Sasuke again, getting annoyed.

"_Yeesh. Well, it's 123 456 7890… why?_"

Sasuke was reading along with the script that was on the paper. He glared at the last number, "Damn it Ino! The number you gave me was 123 456 7880!"

"_But… that's Hinata's number… oh my God, who'd you go out with?"_ demanded Ino.

"I went out with Sakura. But Hinata was at the restaurant because Sakura was waving at her… so that means she must think I stood her up… ugh God damn it!" cursed Sasuke loudly.

"_Holy crap! Oh God, Hinata… You didn't even ask her name when you were talking to her on the phone?_" shrieked Ino into the phone, "_Sasuke, God Hinata's probably going to be completely pissed… she's so sensitive about that sort of thing._"

"It's your fault that you gave me the wrong damn number!" Sasuke accused, eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face.

"_You ended up with the right girl though…_" said Ino.

Sasuke's scowl deepened, and he hanged up. Damn it! Sasuke quickly dialed Hinata's number.

-x-x-x-

Hinata was watching another soap opera. This time, she was eating whipped cream. It was the only fattening thing that she could find in her fridge that morning. She tilted her head back, pressing down. A swirl of whipped cream formed itself on her tongue, and she closed her mouth.

"_You're marrying the wrong man!_" the lead guy said dramatically. Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"_It's your fault… you had me, but you lost me because you decided that… that Naomi was more important!" _The lead woman sobbed.

Hinata frowned, sucking on her index finger. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red. Her clothes were disheveled as well. In fact, she was wearing her shirt inside out. She could care less at the moment, though.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Probably Sakura calling about her date with Sasuke.

"_Hinata, wait, I can explain,_" said the voice.

She narrowed her eyes, recognizing the voice right away, "First of all, I-I don't want t-to talk to you! A-and second of a-all… how do you know m-my name?"

"_Because I'm Sasuke. And quit stuttering._"

"W-What?! But you were just on a d-date with S-Sakura l-last n-night… h-how…" began Hinata, eyes wide. Uchiha Sasuke? Damn…

"_For the love of God! Do you seriously want me to explain all of this in twenty words of less over the phone while you watch your little soap opera?_"

Hinata eyes widened, "… How do you know I'm w-watching a soap?"

"_Because I can hear the damn theme song. I'm sorry for 'standing you up' or whatever you thought I did. If you want me to explain, meet me at the park so that we can solve one stupid problem at a time._"

She blinked, as the line went dead. The park? Well, he must mean the one with all the trees and benches. Hinata sighed, walking towards the washroom and washing her face. After that, she fixed her shirt and put on jeans, running a brush through her tangled hair. Once she was decent, she left the apartment.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke let out a sigh. She better not have cried. He hated making women cry. It was the single most horrible thing a guy could do, in his opinion. It was shocking, because most people thought that Sasuke had his head shoved so far up his ass that he couldn't even have emotions anymore. It was a rumor that should've been true, but unfortunately for Sasuke, it wasn't.

Stupid woman, making him feel guilty. So why, he wondered, did Sakura show up and know him? Then he remembered how Ino called and asked about where the date was while he was in the taxi. It suddenly made sense. Sakura was the real blind date, and she didn't know where the date was so she asked Ino to ask him. Well, shit. It was like a web of confusion.

Sasuke stopped walking once he reached the park. He saw a figure sitting on the bench. He recognized her as Hinata. As he walked closer, he saw that her cheeks and nose were red and so were her eyes. Her long hair fell over her shoulders. She wore a grey hooded parka and faded jeans with sneakers. She was so… normal. Yet she was still beautiful, he admitted grudgingly.

He walked towards her, hands stuffed in his pockets. He nodded when he saw her, "Hey."

Hinata looked up, startled, "H-hello…" she swung her foot as Sasuke sat down next to her, "So… why"-

"Okay. Look. Ino set me up with a blind date. It was supposed to be Sakura, but it ended up being you because she gave me the wrong damn number, which is ironic since the first thing you said to me was that I got the wrong number but whatever. So when I was going to our date, Ino called and asked where the location was because the blind date didn't know where we were going. And then I told her. So she must've told Sakura so Sakura got there before you and then I ended up going out with her instead of you."

Hinata blinked in response, seemingly speechless. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't do this a lot…" started Sasuke, "But… even though it wasn't my fault _at all_, I'm sorry."

His eyes widened in sheer horror when he realized that her eyes were watering. Unexpectedly (and to Sasuke's growing embarrassment), Hinata threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but awkwardly put her arms around her, "Please tell me that you're not going to cry. I hate it when girls cry."

Hinata pulled away, wiping her eyes. Shakily, she replied, "W-well… you're not g-going to like what c-coming!"

"Ugh…" muttered Sasuke, rolling his eyes. "You don't need to cry. It isn't that big of a deal."

"Well… alright…" Hinata muttered, wiping her tears away. She smiled at Sasuke softly, "Well… um… if that's your w-way of trying to comfort me, th-then thanks."

Hinata grabbed his hand shyly, with both hands then gave Sasuke a small peck on the lips. She flushed bright red, quickly bringing her hands to her mouth, mumbling an apology.

Sasuke smirked, rolling his eyes. "So, do you want to go out sometime?"

Hinata smiled, lowering her hands. Her cheeks still pink, she replied, "A-alright…"

So maybe Sasuke did end up getting the wrong number from Ino and apparently called the wrong girl. But then again… maybe he actually ended up getting the right girl in the end, after all.

-x-x-x-

Ino gaped as she saw Sasuke and Hinata walking hand in hand through the park. She blinked, dropping her cell phone and gaping wordlessly after them.

Sakura would not be pleased.

_--The utter end--_

_Aww… I feel all mushy on the inside now. Well it was all about how fate works. It's funny, though, isn't it? Lolz. So yeah, there's my first ever oneshot. Please leave a review. Please. Because… well… I'm a review pig, what can I say. xD_


End file.
